leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
AG105
}} Once in a Mawile (Japanese: 恋するクチート！ハスブレロの花道！！ Falling in Love With ! 's Flower Arrangement!!) is the 105th episode of the , and the 379th episode of the Pokémon anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on December 2, 2004, in the United Kingdom on November 7, 2005 and in the United States on December 10, 2005. Blurb Ash and Brock face off for a friendly training battle. Ash pits his Torkoal against Brock's Lombre, which it seems like a mismatch until Torkoal lets loose with Overheat, sending Lombre rocketing across the forest. The kids run after it, where they meet a Mawile that's become quite attracted to Lombre, along with its Trainer Samantha. Brock sees Mawile's crush as a way to get close to Samantha, and begs Lombre to be nice. Samantha performs ribbon dances with Mawile, so the two of them demonstrate. The entire group starts walking to a nearby town, when Brock spots a bouquet on the road. He goes to grab it, but it's a Team Rocket trap. They grab Mawile, and Lombre doesn't put up much of a fight. It takes Torkoal and Corphish to sort things out, and Corphish develops a crush on Mawile! But Mawile doesn't like Corphish, breaking its heart. That night, Samantha and Mawile are set to perform for a huge crowd, but the show is interrupted by Team Rocket once again. In a cloud of smoke, they grab a Pokémon—Lombre! Jessie and James are dismayed to find they made a mistake, though Lombre and Wobbuffet get along well. Leaving Brock behind to manage the crowd (with Corphish's help), the others catch up to the thieves, and Jessie puts up a fight simply because Ash wants Lombre back. Lombre finally puts up a fight, protecting Mawile. After the thieves blast off again, the kids return Lombre to Brock. During Samantha and Mawile's performance, Lombre wanders over to Samantha's backpack, taking a Water Stone out of it—and evolving into Ludicolo! It jumps on stage and joins the performance, amusing the crowd. The show is a success, but Mawile doesn't like Ludicolo now. A disappointed Brock joins Ludicolo in a happy dance to recover from their heartbreak. Plot As and are eating a meal at a picnic table, Ash asks if he wants to have a Pokémon battle to pass the time, and the agrees. Ash chooses his while Brock chooses his , prompting Max to comment on how Brock's has the advantage against Ash's . The battle starts as comments on how laid-back Lombre looks. Ash starts off by having Torkoal use , which Lombre manages to dodge. Torkoal then tries a attack, but Lombre is able to dodge that as well, even though it does fall backwards in the process. Torkoal attempts to use Body Slam again, but it misses yet again. Now, Lombre goes on the offensive, hitting Torkoal with a . The tortoise Pokémon survives the attack and counters with Flamethrower, but it misses. Lombre responds with , but it is no good as Torkoal withdraws into its shell with to deflect the attack. After the Razor Leaf subsides, Ash has Torkoal use , which hits Lombre and causes it to go blasting off. The Water Pokémon lands in a nearby forest, where a and its Trainer are practicing new techniques. Ash and the others soon catch up to Brock's Pokémon. Brock gets one look at the Mawile's Trainer, Samantha, and instantly begins his heart-eyed routine. Ash looks Mawile up in his Pokédex, and after that the deceiver Pokémon starts getting closer to a vacant-faced Lombre. Samantha reckons that her Pokémon likes Lombre, causing Brock to give his Pokémon a nudge. Mawile moves in a bit closer, but Lombre turns its back toward Samantha's Pokémon and walks off to the side. Brock goes over and asks the Water Pokémon what it is doing, whispering that if it gets together with Mawile, it will improve his chances of getting with its Trainer, Samantha. Max overhears Brock's plot and promptly scolds the Pokémon Breeder for planning to use his Pokémon like that. Mawile approaches Brock's Lombre again and tries to get closer, but it is rejected again, so the deceiver Pokémon turns around and uses its massive jaws to attack Lombre. Suddenly, May looks over to Samantha's bags and notices a bunch of ribbons, so she asks her what they are for. She responds by saying that her Pokémon and she perform a dance with the ribbons, and so she prepares to demonstrate what she means. A bit later, Samantha and her Pokémon are ready to perform. The two dance around while waving the ribbons about, creating an elegant dance. Ash and the others watch intently while, unknown to anyone in the group, watches. decides that they should kidnap the Mawile, saying that its ribbon dance will entertain . James asks if that was it, and Meowth responds by saying that the Pokémon could also use its large jaws to fan Giovanni whenever he gets warm. Finally, Meowth tells the group that the Pokémon's jaws could be used as a sort of lawn chair, enabling Giovanni to leisurely sit while he talks about how great Meowth and the others are. James isn't convinced, but Jessie reminds them they have nothing else to lose, so they decide to go for it. Now that the ribbon dance is over, Ash and the gang are seen walking with Samantha. On the road, an abandoned bouquet of flowers can be seen, so Brock runs over to pick it up, offering it to Lombre to give to Mawile. Ash and the others catch up with Ash, but when they do the ground begins to rumble. They are standing over one of Team Rocket's pitfall traps. After everyone falls into the hole, Team Rocket appears in their Meowth balloon as they scoop up Samantha's Pokémon. Ash calls on while Brock calls on Lombre, so Jessie responds by calling on her . Corphish uses on Seviper, knocking it back for a moment. James decides to call on his to help Jessie out, and, as usual, the cactus Pokémon begins to hug its master. The battle continues as Seviper wraps its body around Corphish. Lombre steps up and uses Razor Leaf on the snake Pokémon, freeing Corphish from Seviper's grasp. The viper Pokémon responds by using on Lombre while Cacnea uses on Corphish. Both Pokémon are knocked back as Ash decides to call on his Torkoal, who quickly hits Cacnea with its Body Slam. It then uses Flamethrower on Seviper, knocking it back into the Meowth balloon's basket. The jolt from the snake Pokémon jars the balloon, enabling Mawile to escape. Now that Samantha's Pokémon is free, Corphish s James's Cacnea onto the balloon. The Pokémon's needles puncture the balloon, sending Team Rocket blasting off again. With Team Rocket out of the way, Corphish is able to get a good look at Mawile, and it becomes infatuated. It offers the Mawile the bouquet of flowers, but Mawile responds by clasping its jaws on Corphish. It then hurls the Pokémon around before tossing it into the distance. Corphish doesn't give up as it runs back to the others to try again. However, it is greeted by the sight of Mawile holding on to Lombre's arm. The heart-broken Corphish begins to bawl, and Brock joins in, telling it that he knows how it feels. Ash's Torkoal joins in all the crying, just because it can. The group is now in a city, where Samantha and her Mawile are about to go on-stage to perform for an outdoor stadium full of people. In the audience, Ash and the others wait for the start of the show as Corphish gives Lombre the death glare. May comments on how Corphish sees Lombre as its rival in love as the show starts. The spotlight comes on Samantha and Mawile, and the two begin their ribbon dance. Suddenly, the lights go out, and Team Rocket's balloon can be seen arriving on the scene. Jessie, James, and Meowth, all in theatrical costumes, recite their motto as they botch up their act. After the motto, Jessie calls her Seviper out and orders it to use on the stage. As everyone coughs from the smoke, Team Rocket emerges from the smoke with Pokémon in tow, laughing victoriously. After Team Rocket escapes, the group notices that Mawile is still there, but Brock's Lombre is missing. Mawile, worried about Lombre, rushes off, with Samantha following. Ash and May tell Brock to stall for time, and go along as well. Brock manages to convince Corphish to stay behind and help. Elsewhere, Team Rocket has landed their balloon and realizes their mistake. After thinking for a while, they decide that giving Lombre to the Boss would be a bad idea, and comes out of its Poké Ball to agree. Wobbuffet and Lombre begin to have a conversation, and Meowth reveals that what it ended up being was a bad comedy routine. Suddenly, Ash and the others arrive. Jessie calls on her while James calls on his Cacnea. Mawile is ordered to use , so the Pokémon uses its massive jaws to clamp down on Cacnea. Dustox is ordered to use and Cacnea is ordered to use Pin Missile on Mawile, so Ash steps in and has his Pikachu use . The attack hits Dustox, knocking the moth Pokémon into Meowth. However, Cacnea's Pin Missile is still coming toward Mawile. At the last minute, Lombre jumps in front of Samantha's Pokémon and shields it from the attack as Mawile looks lovingly at Brock's Pokémon. After the Pin Missile attack stops, Dustox, having recovered from Pikachu's attack, charges toward Lombre with . The water Pokémon is able to dodge its attack, and afterwards Mawile moves from behind Lombre and uses Focus Punch on Cacnea. Dustox aims a at Lombre, but it is able to dodge it, and responds by hitting Jessie's Pokémon with a Water Gun. Dustox uses , so Lombre dodges and responds with Razor Leaf, impressing Mawile even further. Cacnea uses Pin Missile, which Lombre is able to block it. Then Lombre hit both Cacnea and Dustox with Razor Leaf and Mawile then prepares for a massive . The attack is released, sending Team Rocket blasting off. Everyone congratulates each other on a battle well-fought, but they realize that they have to return to relieve Brock and Corphish. Samantha and the others arrive to find Brock, visibly tired from the performance, so he is relieved when Samantha gets back on the stage. She and her Mawile resume their ribbon dance as everyone else goes backstage. There, Lombre approaches Samantha's bags and starts rummaging through them. Suddenly, he pulls a Water Stone out of her backpack. Just then, Lombre begins to glow and evolves into Ludicolo. After it evolves, it quickly jumps onto the stage and joins the performance, happily dancing along. After the show, Brock apologizes to Samantha for Lombre using her Water Stone. She says that it was okay as Ludicolo gets hearts in its eyes for Mawile, but Mawile doesn't want anything to do with Brock's Pokémon. Samantha's Pokémon then spots a in the distance and begins fawning over it, and Samantha guesses that it must be attracted to absentminded Pokémon. Ludicolo quickly gets over its rejection and starts dancing, firing into the air as it does so. Brock is happy with his new Pokémon as they begin dancing. Major events * 's evolves into by using Samantha's Water Stone and learns . Debuts Pokémon debuts * Brock's Ludicolo TV episode debuts * Characters Humans * * * * Max * Jessie * James * (fantasy) * Samantha * * Crowd Pokémon Pokémon Trainer's Choice: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; evolves) * ( ; newly evolved) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Samantha's) * (Trainer's) Trivia * Professor Oak's lecture was replaced by a new segment called Pokémon Trivia Quiz. * Pokémon Symphonic Medley replaced Challenger!! as the Japanese opening theme. * Advance Adventure is used as background music. * From this episode onwards, the background of the eyecatches, rather than only featuring and , now feature either , , , or (presumably to commemorate the release of ). This marks the final changes that the eyecatches will go through for this series. * The title of this episode is a pun on the phrase "Once in a while". * Starting in this episode, moves such as 's and 's are animated with CGI. * and cannot breed in the games, since they belong to different Egg Groups ( and for Mawile, and and for Lombre). * This is the first time one of the main characters' Pokémon is shown to evolve via evolutionary stone. * This is the third time performs Takeshi's Paradise for the same reason of delaying a crowd. The first two times were in Same Old Song and Dance and Lights, Camerupt, Action!. * Like Here's Lookin' at You, Elekid, this is the first episode that marks the anime's newest art-style at the time. The animations, the scenery, and the characters are brighter than the previous episodes; and 's yellow fur is changed to light-yellow. * This is the first episode to have . Errors Dub edits * During 's boss fantasy, the color of 's wine is changed to white, presumably to give it the appearance of milk. This edit is only present in the Kids' WB! airings. * A one-second shot of Corphish sneezing is cut. Pokémon Trainer's Choice * Question: Trainers, what humble Pokémon is the first evolution of ? * Choices: , , * Answer: OK, Trainers! If you chose , you were right! In other languages |nl= |da= |de= |fi= |fr_eu= |he=מאוויל מאוהבת |hi=Mawile पोकेमोन |it= |ko= |no= |pt_br= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv=Showtime! }} 105 Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes focusing on Brock Category:Episodes in which a main character's Pokémon evolves Category:Episodes which aired in the United Kingdom before the United States Category:Episodes in which a main character's Pokémon learns a new move de:Was sich liebt, das neckt sich! es:EP382 fr:AG105 ja:AG編第105話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超世代 第105集